A Proposal
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Every word… every smile… every laugh… every move… every touch… all seemed to mesmerise him. How odd it seemed, to be in love with someone he barely even knew.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended. However, the writing and plot line is all mine, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So, just an insanely random one shot. *_***

A Proposal.

Every word… every smile… every laugh… every move… every touch… all seemed to mesmerise him. The way her skin seemed to glow under the cheap fluorescent lighting in the dull room, proved that she was one of a kind. Her hair was long and brown, loosely curled from root to tip. Her lips were so soft and luscious looking, that he would give anything, just to be able to kiss them, to kiss her. And her body… wow! Even under her clothes he could tell that she had the body of a goddess.

He lightly sucked his lip into his mouth then pushed it back out again with the tip of his tongue, lightly licking his lips. How odd it seemed, to be in love with someone he barely even knew. He had met her a week ago at a crime scene and here he stood now, in her morgue as he listened to her talking about things he barely understood, yet it sounded like music just pouring out of her mouth. It all seemed to come so natural to her.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard her beautiful voice ring through the air.

"… And that is how your perp replicated Amaro's blood and framed him!" Melinda finished giving them her findings. Fin smiled. God she was amazing.

Melinda looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile, one that Fin got lost in. He smiled back, thinking of something to say to her, but he wasn't so sure he would be able too. He could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. He didn't want to say something dumb to her; instead he asked her a bizarre question. "Will you marry me?" It was out of his mouth before he had time to stop it. It took a moment for him to realise what he had said, and when he had, he blushed.

He was completely embarrassed that that question had slipped out of his mouth. He had been thinking about it strangely enough, but he hadn't meant for her to hear it. For some odd reason, though, he found himself wanting her to say yes. Maybe it was because he liked her so much.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard her giggle. "How about lunch, first?" She asked curiously, while still smiling at him.

Fin let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in. He smiled in relief. Maybe his question wasn't such a big embarrassment. After all, he had just gotten a date with a woman he had only known for a week, yet who he was crazy about.

He smiled and gazed at her. "Lunch is good," he said happily.

Melinda just continued to smile. "Okay, pick me up here at 12:30pm." She said, and if Fin didn't know any better, he could have sworn there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

He finally felt his heart relax somewhat. Now he was just plain old excited about going to lunch with the angel standing in front of him. "It's a date!" He exclaimed, giddily. He continued to stare at her, getting lost in her brown eyes once again.

He only came out of his thoughts once again, when he felt someone lightly push him. "Fin, we have to get back to the precinct." It was Munch, his partner.

Sighing slightly, he looked at Munch, a little annoyed that he had disturbed him from his daydreaming. He just wanted to stay here all day with Melinda and, no matter how embarrassing it sounded; he knew he would probably end up following her around like a little puppy. Melinda just laughed a little as she gave him a wink, before turning around and walked towards her office.

Turning around, he began walking out of the morgue, rolling his eyes when he heard Munch making another one of his comments. "You can't just ask someone you barely even know, to marry you!" He exclaimed.

Fin just looked at his partner. "I got a date with her, didn't I?" He pointed out.

"Lunch?" Munch raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, don't hate on me, just because I got a date with a beautiful woman… a woman I'm gonna marry one day," he said softly as his mind began drifting back into thoughts of her.

"Yeah, whatever, man," Munch said as he walked on ahead of him.

Fin just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was going to marry that woman someday.

XXX

It felt so odd having a crush on someone she barely even knew. The moment she had first laid eyes on him, had been the moment that she knew, knew that he was the man of her dreams, the man she had been waiting for. It sounded silly, but to her it just felt right. Smiling, she let out a contented sigh.

Taking a sip from her Pepsi, Melinda placed her large paper cup back down onto the table she was sitting at. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth, drying the wetness from her lips that the straw had left. She smiled, blushing a little when she caught Fin looking at her with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked curiously, as she dropped her hand away from her mouth.

Fin's smile just got bigger. "Nothing," he said simply.

Melinda just looked at him. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, her voice filled with paranoia as she wiped her face with her hands.

Fin chuckled. "No there's not, I just got lost in your beauty," he grinned.

Melinda felt her cheeks burn at his comment. She wasn't used to someone giving her compliments or calling her beautiful. It was a whole new experience, for her to have someone actually care about her. And she barely knew him at that! She kind of wondered was he just playing her. Was he just another guy trying to get into her pants or did he really like her. She hoped not. She knew she liked him and it would hurt to think that she had been played because of his charm.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"For what?" Fin asked, curiously.

"For saying I'm beautiful," she mumbled, blushing.

She felt her heart flutter when he reached out and rested his warm hand over hers. "Because you are… inside and out," he softly murmured, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Melinda gave him a beaming smile as she stared into his hazel eyes. "You know, I feel as if I've known you my whole life." She spoke softly.

Fin smiled. "I know how you feel."

XXX

Melinda got out of his car, smiling as Fin held the door open for her. God, he was such a gentleman. She waited for him, watching as he shut the door and then locked his car. "You ready?" He asked, looking at her.

"You know, you don't have to walk me back down to the morgue," she smiled. She knew he had work to do and she didn't want to pull him away from that.

"I want to," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," she returned his smile as they began walking through the parking lot, over towards the elevators.

A tingle shot through her entire body when she felt him link his fingers with hers. Smiling slightly, she looked to their loosely entwined hands. She knew that he was hesitant about holding her hand completely. She could tell by the way he would move his hand a little bit closer to hers every few seconds. Smirking, she kept her gaze directed straight ahead as she shoved her hand completely into his. It felt good when he took the lead and tightened his grip on her hand.

When they reached the elevators, she pressed the button, waiting for the doors to open. When they did, she stepped onto the lift along with Fin. She pressed the button for floor three and watched as the doors quietly slid closed.

Moving a little closer to Fin, Melinda tilted her head and looked up at him. "Is it weird that I want you to kiss me now?" She asked. She could feel her face beginning to burn. Maybe she was pushing her luck.

"God, I thought you'd never ask," he breathed out, as he leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his. Melinda giggled as she slipped her arms around his waist.

What a fun lunch it was turning out to be.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please *_* xxx**


End file.
